1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnet switch for a starter used to start internal combustion engines.
2. Related Art
In Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 61-27467, a magnet switch for a starter is disclosed. In such a magnet switch, a terminal bolt is set on the end of a fixed contact of the magnet switch, and a terminal set on the tip portion of an external power feed wire is connected to this terminal bolt and screwed in with a nut. Furthermore, a cap is used to cover the terminal bolt, external power feed wire terminal and nut.
However, in the above magnet switch although a cap is provided which covers the terminal bolt, external power feed wire terminal and nut, if the outdoor temperature is remarkably lowered, the external power feed wire terminal, which hasa large surface area set on the tip of the external power feed wire through which a large current flows, the terminal bolt or the connecting terminal cools the fixed contact causing the formation of dew thereon. The dew will freeze, preventing the movable contact from directly contacting the fixed contact, and thus the starter may not operate.